Ruined Happiness
by TheLongLostGilmoreGirl47
Summary: That Damn Christopher is back! But... this time its different. Luke helps Lorelai through some dark things bringing them closer than ever! PostSeries Finale! JavaJunkie! Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai cringed as his hand came across her face. "You, you if you tell anyone about this, I swear," he said reaching his hand over to cradle her face.

He smirked as he watched her flinch as he touched her.

She watched as he left the room and she curled up and began to cry.

She heard the car door slam and speed off. She began to recall the events of the early morning.

"_Rory, I can't believe you are leaving" she remembered saying as she hugged Rory tight to her in a hug._

"_Mom, I really have to go now, they just called me to board."_

"_Alright, Sweetie, but call me as soon as you get there!"_

"_I will mom! Love you!_

"_Love you too babe," she remembered saying before tears began to well in her eyes._

_She remembered going to leave the airport when a hand grabbed hers and entwined their fingers. She jumped and turned._

"_Chris."_

"_Hey Lor, come here I gotta show you something."_

"_Can it wait?"_

_He didn't respond, he just dragged her by the wrist and over t his car._

"_Chris, Chris, Chris stop that hurts."_

_He quickly unlocked the passenger side of his car and shoved her in. He then walked over to the other side and got in._

"_Chris, what the-"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Chris stop!" she remembered saying as she reached for the door handle, only to find it locked, she reached for the lock and Chris reached across and smacked her._

_They finally arrived at her house where he proceeded to take her in and up to her room, locking the door behind him._

_Lorelai backed into the corner of her room. "C-C-Chris, stop what are you doing, I was just getting happy again."_

"_I know, I showed up just to see you plant a smooch on Diner man, and Lor, we both know you're happier with me," he said advancing toward her._

"_Chris, d-d-don't do this…" She was cut off by his lips crashing against hers._

_She struggled as he shoved her on to the bed._

_He quickly undid his belt._

_She screamed but it was quickly muffled by his lips crashing against hers._

She shuddered remembering what had happened next. Then she began to cry again. She heard the door open and she realized her clothes were ripped on the floor. She quickly shoved them under her bed incase it was a gossip. Then she jumped in bed and faced the wall.

"Lorelai," she heard from a gruff but worried voice.

"Luke," she whispered hoarsely, not able to speak because of screaming.

He walked into her room and she turned towards him tears streaming down her face, the sheet wrapped around her body.

"Lorelai, what happened?" he said putting his hand on her cheek.

She shuddered at the sudden contact and then remembering it was Luke collapsed in tears in his arms. Luke picked her up and sat down on the bed with her caressing her cheek until she was ready to talk.

"Luke, he… he…"

"Who? Lorelai?" he said to her

She gave him a look of pure fear and horror yet a look of "Who do you think?" all at once.

"Chris? Chris did what?" Luke asking fearing the answer he knew was true.

"He…He…ruined everything!" She said exasperated and crying into his arms.

"Lorelai did he…" Luke said trying to gain confidence. "Did he rape you?"

She simply got up and pulled her clothes out from under the bed, tears streaming down her face.

"Lorelai, it's going to be okay…"Luke said cradling her in his arms.

She looked at him, pain written all over face.

"It's going to be ok," he repeated again, trying to assure himself more than her.

Suddenly the color drained from her face and she leaped out of his arms.

"Lorelai?" Luke said moving towards her, she jumped back.

"No! No! No! You can't tell anyone! He'll, He'll just do it again."

"Lorelai, this will never happen again! I promise to you!"

"Ok but Luke, can I trust you with a secret…"

Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know update update update but I need a lot of reviews first, I won't update until I have some!

Thanks and read and review my other stories too!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!!!! Except to the one reviewer: I just want opinions on my story I'm not threatening people to review!**

"_Ok, but Luke can I trust you with a secret…"_

"Lorelai, you can tell me anything," he said. "Remember that's what we didn't do last time, I want you to tell me everything."

"Luke… this isn't the first time this has happened."

"What do you mean?" Luke said, staring at her intently.

"Rory happened because of it and that's how I slept with him when we broke up."

"Oh, Lorelai you should have told me, I thought you had deliberately slept with him."

"God no, I… I'm sorry I stayed with him for as long as I did and that I married him, I just felt like if we were married he wouldn't do it anymore. I was wrong."

"Oh, Lorelai…"he said wrapping her in a hug. (**A/N: I know he doesn't sound very Lukeish right now but he's being sympathetic)**

"I was so afraid he would get me pregnant again or he would hurt me worse so I finally left him. I tried to act normal around him but…"

"Lorelai, you have so many excuses to hate him and yet you go back to him every time. Why?"

"The I've changed speech hits me every time. Every time I believe it…"

"Lorelai, we have to report him… we don't want him to do this again and we most certainly don't want him to do it to any other innocent girl."

"I know but what if… I mean his parents left him with oodles of money, he can easily get out of it."

"Lorelai, he committed a serious crime, we must report him."

"Alright, but could we do it in Hartford, I don't want anyone in Stars Hollow to know… it'd just make it harder."

"Of course," he said, opening her drawers and handing her a Ramone's shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Thanks," she said giving him a peck on the cheek, "For everything, you're my knight n shining armor"

Luke blushed and gave her a quick kiss before turning to leave.

"No! I mean Luke can you please just stay in here but just turn around," Lorelai said too nervous to be by herself.

"Sure," he said, turning around and facing the door as she slipped her clothes on.

"Come on let's go," he said turning towards the door and grabbing her hand.

"M'kay," Lorelai replied holding his hand tighter.

3 weeks later

"Christopher Hayden, 39, has been placed in Hartford County Jail, without bail, on 1 count of second degree rape. His trial is set to begin on June 14th." Luke read out loud to Lorelai who had found a permanent seat in Luke's diner, too afraid to be without Luke for too long.

Lorelai just semi-smiled before asking, "Hey do you have any fruit I could have?"

"Sure," Luke said giving her a weird look.

"What?"

"Lorelai Gilmore, Queen of all Junk Foods, just asked for some fruit."

"Oh my god," she said speechless running all the way to the house.

She still had some from when she was with Christopher just incase. She quickly used it then went downstairs to wait. She came downstairs just as Luke came through the door.

"Lorelai, what happened are you ok?"

"Well, I can find out in about three… two…" Just then a little watch went off inside the bathroom and Lorelai started to walk towards it. She shut the alarm off and turned to Luke.

"Luke, Itookapregnancytest," Lorelai said quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"I took a pregnancy test because last time I was pregnant I craved fruit…"

"Oh…"

"Luke, it's fine, you can just leave, I'll just do this on my own."

"No, Lorelai, I was just taking a minute to realize what you said. C'mon let's read it."

"Ok… it's…"

**Cliffy again! I know that's mean I'll update soon I promise!**

**Read and Review!!!!**


End file.
